Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version)
Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) is PatrickTheStarfishFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 2." Cast *Adult Simba (The Lion King/The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/Kingdom Hearts II/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) as Sheriff Woody *Balto as Buzz Lightyear *Jenna (Balto/Balto II: Wolf Quest/Balto III: Wings of Change) as Jessie *Brain (Animaniacs/Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery/Freakazoid!/Pinky & the Brain/Road Rovers/Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) as Stinky Pete the Prospector *Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Bullseye *SpongeBob SquarePants as Mr. Potato Head *Mushu (Mulan/Mulan II/Kingdom Hearts II) as Slinky Dog *Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) as Rex the Dinosaur *Adult Tantor (Tarzan; 1999/The Legend of Tarzan; 2001 - 2003/Tarzan: Untamed/Tarzan & Jane; 2002) as Hamm the Piggy Bank *Adult Nala (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/Kingdom Hearts II/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) as Little Bo Peep *Peter Pete (Goof Troop/A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) as Al McWhiggin *Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967/The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild/The Jungle Book Groove Party/The Jungle Book 2) as Andy Davis *Boo (Monsters, Inc) as Molly Davis *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove/Kronk's New Groove/The Emperor's New School) as Mrs. Davis *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants franchise) as Mrs. Potato Head *Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) as Sarge *The Ant Colony (A Bug's Life) as Sarge's soldiers *Fa Mulan (Mulan/Mulan II/Kingdom Hearts II) as Barbie *P.J. Pete (Goof Troop/A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) as Wheezy *Rafiki (The Lion King/The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/Kingdom Hearts II/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) as Geri the Cleaner *Steele (Balto) as Emperor Zurg *Bandar-log (The Jungle Book; 1967/The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs/The Jungle Book 2) as Squeeze Toy Aliens *Butch Cat (Tom & Jerry) as Red Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot *Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry/Tom & Jerry: The Movie) as Blue Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot *Romeo (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) as Flik *Benvolio (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) as Heimlich *The Magic Broom (Fantasia/Fantasia 2000) as Etch *Tramp (Lady & the Tramp/Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear *Scamp (Lady & the Tramp/Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Buster Movies TV Shows and Video Games featured *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016 - present) *Balto (1995) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery (1995) *Freakazoid! (1995 - 1997) *Pinky & the Brain (1995 - 1998) *Road Rovers (1996 - 1997) *Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998 - 1999) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999 - present) *Nicktoons Racing (2000) *SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge (2001) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty (2001) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (2002) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Typing (2004) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Video Game (2004) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Video Game (Mac) (2005) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (2006) *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) *SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) *SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) *SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) *Nicktoons MLB (2011) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (2013) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan II (2004) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004 - 2006) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001 - 2003) *Tarzan: Untamed (2001) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Goof Troop (1992 - 1993) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs: Born be Wild (1997) *The Jungle Book Groove Party (2000) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006 - 2008) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Tom & Jerry *Tom & Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Lady & the Tramp (1955) *Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) Chapters *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Balto's Mission *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 2 - Simba's Lost Hat/It's Scamp *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 3 - Simba's Tail Gets Ripped *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 4 - Simba Meets P.J./Lionnapped *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 5 - The Roundup Gang *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 6 - Simba's Roundup *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 7 - Simba Nearly Loses His Tail *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 8 - Crossing the Road *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 9 - Arrival of Rafiki/At Pete's Cartoon Character Barn *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 10 - Canine Switch/The Princess Aisle *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 11 - Jenna's Story (When She Loved Me) *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 12 - Searching for Simba *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 13 - Into the Vents *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 14 - To the Rescue/Simba Stays *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 15 - Battle with Steele *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 16 - Simba vs. the Brain/Saving Jenna *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 17 - Welcome Home *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Part 18 - End Credits *Cartoon Character Story 2 (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) Outtakes Songs Featured *Petey's King of France (from Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Woody's Roundup *When She Loved Me *You've Got a Friend in Me Version Gallery Lionking_1657.jpg|Simba as Sheriff Woody. Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-1228.jpg|Balto as Buzz Lightyear. Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-1235.jpg|Jenna as Jessie. Pinky-and-the-brain-take-over-the-world-line-28.jpg|Brain as Stinky Pete the Prospector. Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Bullseye. Bf20e4e3b3590c3dd09ac40ad3e2a9b3.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Mr. Potato Head. Latest-1.png|Mushu as Slinky Dog. Mr_whiskers_4933.png|Mr. Whiskers as Rex the Dinosaur. Tantor_tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Hamm the Piggy Bank. Lionking_1683.jpg|Nala as Bo Peep. Pete in House of Mouse.jpg|Peter Pete as Al McWhiggin. 3187446_640px.jpg|Mowgli as Andy Davis. Childhood-animated-movie-heroines_205013_2.jpg|Chicha as Mrs. Davis. Sandy-Cheeks-Looking-Happy-rvb325.png|Sandy Cheeks as Mrs. Potato Head. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg|Mr. Soil as Sarge. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-171.jpg|The Ant Colony as Sarge's soldiers. Mulan in Mulan.jpg|Fa Mulan as Barbie. PJ-GoofTroop.jpg|P.J. Pete as Wheezy. Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as Geri the Cleaner. Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-3468.jpg|Steele as Emperor Zurg. Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|Bandar-log as Squeeze Toy Aliens. Butch (Tom & Jerry).jpg|Butch Cat as Red Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot. Tom.png|Tom Cat as Blue Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot. Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpeg|Romeo as Flik. benvolio-romeo-juliet-sealed-with-a-kiss-51.7_thumb.jpg|Benvolio as Heimlich. Category:Toy Story 2 Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Parody Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:PatrickTheStarfishFan360